Dopple Ganger
by Yamigane Alice
Summary: Kagamine Rin adalah seorang gadis berumur 15 tahun dan bersekolah di Yuki Gakuen. selama ini kehidupan yang ia jalani baik-baik saja hingga ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda yang mirip dengannya di cermin toilet sekolah./apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? silakan dibaca. Alice nggak pandai membuat Summary./WARNING: DEATH CHARA!


Author's Territory

Alice: hello Minna-san! Hajimemashite, watashi wa Yamine Alice desu! Dan… saya hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa saya, sebagai jelmaan author Yami no Alice tidak bisa melanjutkan ceritanya karena saya lupa password akun sendiri… hahahaah lol! Untuk itu saya menciptakan(?) akun baru dan kembali dengan Fic baru dan akun baru dan OC baru…yak, sekian perkenalannya. Langsung saja ya!

* * *

Disclaimer:

Vocaloid bukan milik Alice melainkan milik Yamaha and Crypton Future Media© sekalinya milik Alice pasti nggak berbentuk.

.

.

.

Warning:

Typo(s), aneh, abal, kepanjangan, dll. Dan utamanya, DEATH CHARA.

.

.

.

Alice: yosh! Dari pada lama langsung aja!

HAPPY READING~

Don't Like? Don't read it!

* * *

Dopple Ganger

* * *

? POV.

"hoaaaaahm…" aku terbangun dari tidurku dan segera menuju ke kamar mandi. Setelah membersihkan diri dan memakai seragam sekolah, aku meraih tasku, memakai sepatu dan pergi menuju kesekolahku, Yuki Gakuen. Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku ya? Namaku Kagamine Rin, aku berumur 15 tahun dan bersekolah di Yuki Gakuen. Ingin tau ciri-ciriku? Baiklah, ciri-ciriku adalah memiliki rambut honeyblonde sebahu, aku memiliki sepasang manik azure yang indah, dan aku memakai pita kelinci putih yang selalu bertengger manis diatas kepalaku. Hari ini adalah hari pertama semester kedua, jadi aku harus datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi agar tidak kena marah para senior. Setelah aku sampai disekolah aku pun menuju ke kelasku, kelas X-B. setelah sampai dikelas aku pun menuju bangkuku, bangku pertama dari sebelah kanan dekat dengan jendela. Baru saja aku menaruh tasku dikursi, seseorang memelukku dari belakang.

"ohayou Rin-chan~~~~" sapa Teto, Kasane Teto, teman sebangkuku.

"ohayou Teto-chan…" balasku sambil melempar senyum kepada Teto, lalu duduk dikursi milikku begitu juga dengan Teto.

"nee, seperti biasa kau tak pernah telat ya?" ucap Teto.

"tentu! Aku tak mau telat dan terkena hukuman dari para senior!" ucapku bersemangat.

"hahaha, ya! Aku juga tak mau terkena hukuman dari para senior!" ucap Teto bersemangat.

"hm… Teto, aku permisi dulu mau ketoilet ya… nanti kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita!" ucapku lalu pergi menuju toilet.

* * *

Normal POV.

Rin pun keluar kelas dan pergi menuju toilet, tanpa dia sadari, ada sepasang manik azure yang selalu mengawasi gerak-geriknya dari balik bayangannya. Setelah Rin sampai di toilet, dia pun segera menuntaskan panggilan alamnya, setelah panggilan alamnya terpenuhi, dia pun keluar dari WC dan bercermin dicermin yang ada di toilet sekolah untuk merapihkan rambut dan pitanya yang sedikit bergoyang akibat pergerakannya. setelah selesai menata pitanya dengan rapih dia pun kembali berkaca, tapi saat itu juga manik azurenya melebar karena yang ada dicermin bukanlah pantulan bayangannya, melainkan pantulan seorang pemuda berambut honeyblonde sebahu yang diikat ponytail kecil dan memiliki manik azure sepertinya. Rin yang melihat pantulan lain dirinya itu hanya ketakutan dan berjalan mundur hingga punggungnya menyentuh salah satu pintu WC. Dilihatnya kembali ke cermin, pemuda itu masih berada disana dan menatap Rin dengan tatapan kosong. Rin yang melihat pemuda itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong itu pun mengumpulkan sejumlah keberanian untuk mengucapkan sebuah kalimat pertanyaan yang sering dia lontarkan kepada orang yang tidak ia kenali.

"s-siapa kau….?" Tanya Rin dengan suara bergetar karena ketakutan. Bukannya menjawab, pemuda itu hanya diam, hal ini membuat Rin bertanya sekali lagi kalau-kalau pemuda itu tuli atau sebagainya.

"siapa kau…?" Tanya Rin (lagi) dengan suara yang sudah tidak terdengar bergetar.

"aku…. Adalah… kamu…." Ucap pemuda itu lirih, telapak tangannya menyentuh permukaan cermin. Rin yang melihatnya hanya bingung.

"kau… adalah aku…?" ulangi Rin sekali lagi, pemuda itu hanya mengangguk lemah dan tetap menaruh telapak tangannya dipermukaan cermin.

"jika kau adalah kanan maka aku adalah kirinya…" ucap pemuda itu lagi.

"jika aku kanan maka kau adalah kirinya…?" ulangi Rin, pemuda itu hanya mengangguk. Rin yang penasaran pun mulai mendekat kearah cermin, setelah sampai dihadapan cermin dia menaruh telapak tangannya dipermukaan cermin. Ia pun bertanya-tanya padahal tangannya dan pemuda itu sama-sama ada di permukaan cermin tapi kenapa tak bersentuhan? Seolah membaca pikiran Rin, pemuda itu menjawab.

"aku berada di sisi lain cermin ini… begitu pula dengan kau… maka kita tak bisa bersentuhan…" ucap pemuda itu, kalimat itu reflek membuat Rin menarik kembali tangannya.

"a-apa maksudmu…?" Tanya Rin ketakutan. Bukannya menjawab pemuda itu hanya menggeleng.

"bukan… bukan seperti itu… aku adalah kamu, jika kau sisi kanan maka aku sisi kirinya begitu pula sebaliknya…" ucap pemuda itu lagi.

"apa yang kau maksud? Aku sama sekali tidak tau…" ucap Rin.

"letakkan kedua tanganmu di permukaan cermin seperti yang kulakukan." Ucap pemuda itu, seperti mematuhi ucapan pemuda itu, Rin meletakkan telapak tangannya di permukaan cermin. Dilihatnya, pemuda itu melihat Rin dengan tatapan kosong, seolah tak bernyawa.

"kita sama…" ucap pemuda itu lagi sambil memperhatika wajah Rin.

"kita… sama?" ulang Rin lalu memperhatikan wajahnya dan pemuda itu.

Mereka sama-sama memiliki rambut honeyblonde sepundak hanya saja Rin membiarkannya terurai sementara pemuda itu diikat ponytail, mereka sama-sama memiliki sepasang manik azure hanya saja bulu mata Rin lebih lentik, mereka sama-sama memiliki kulit putih porselen, wajah mereka sangat identik, hanya gender saja yang menjadi perbedaan antara mereka.

"haha, kau betul… kita sama…" ucap Rin sambil tertawa kecil.

"ya… kita sama…" ucap pemuda itu.

"hm, siapa namamu?" Tanya Rin.

"aku adalah dirimu… aku tak memiliki nama…" ucap pemuda itu.

"huh? Kalau namaku Rin berarti namamu juga Rin? Tak mungkin kan? Karena kau adalah seorang pemuda!" ucap Rin.

"…. Kau akan mengetahui namaku nanti… saat waktunya telah tiba…" ucap pemuda itu.

"oooooh"

"kau tak takut padaku?" Tanya pemuda itu lagi.

"awalnya aku takut padamu… tapi setelah melihat wajahmu mirip denganku aku jadi tak takut… aku malah senang karena seperti memiliki saudara kembar…" ucap Rin sambil tersenyum.

"begitu…." Ucap pemuda itu.

"hei, kenapa kau ada didalam cermin?" Tanya Rin yang penyakit keponya mulai keluar.

"seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku adalah dirimu…" ucap pemuda itu mengulangi perkataannya.

"dimana pun kau berada aku selalu ada disitu dan menampilkan diri ditempat yang bisa memantulkan bayanganmu…" ucap pemuda itu dengan nada lirih lalu perlahan bayangannya menghilang dan berganti menjadi bayangan Rin. Rin yang melihatnya hanya kaget dan keluar dari tempat itu menuju aula sekolah karena bel akan segera berbunyi. Setelah Rin keluar dari toilet sekolah, bayangan pemuda itu muncul kembali.

"aku adalah dopple gangermu… Kagamine Rin…" ucap pemuda itu lirih lalu menghilang kembali.

* * *

*SKIP TIME, pulang sekolah*

"Rin-chan~~ pulang bareng yuk~~~~" ucap Teto sambil memeluk Rin dari belakang dan membuat Rin kaget lagi.

"ah… gomen Teto-chan… aku mau mampir dulu ke supermarket karena persediaan jerukku habis… " ucap Rin.

"yah… tidak apa deh~~ aku juga harus menemani Ted untuk membeli roti prancis~~~~ kalau begitu, jaa nee Rin-chan~~~ hati-hati dijalan ya!" ucap Teto sambil berjalan keluar kelas dan melambaikan tangannya. Setelah Teto keluar dari kelas Rin pun mulai membenahi memasukkan peralatannya k etas lalu berjalan keluar kelas dan pergi ke tujuan selanjutnya, Supermarket Sakura. Setelah Rin sampai di Supermarket itu, dia pun memasuki Supermarket itu dan mulai membeli 3 lusin jeruk dan membawanya ke kasir. Setelah membayar jeruk-jeruknya Rin pun pergi menuju apartemennya. Setelah sampai diapartemen miliknya dia mengeluarkan kunci apartemen dan masuk lalu mengunci pintu dari dalam. Saat dia berbalik, dia dikejutkan karena pemuda yang tadi ada di cermin toilet sekolah sekarang berada di cermin yang berada di kamar apartemennya. Otomatis, pegangan Rin terhadap kantong plastic berisi kan 36 buah jeruk kesukaannya pun jatuh.

"k-kenapa kau ada disini?!" Tanya Rin yang sekarang ketakutan karena melihat pemuda itu ada dicerminnya.

"seperti yang kubilang… dimana pun kau berada aku aka nada disitu dan memperlihatkan diri ditempat yang bisa menampilkan bayanganmu…" ucap pemuda itu.

"d-dengan kata lain cermin?" ucap Rin yang disertai anggukan si pemuda.

"tenanglah… aku tak mungkin melukaimu jika aku berada didalam cermin kan?" ucap pemuda itu menenangkan Rin. Rin hanya menghela napas dan memungut jeruknya yang tergeletak dan menaruhnya di meja kecil. Rin pun menghampiri cermin miliknya dan menaruh telapak tangan kanannya di permukaan cermin.

"kita seperti cermin…" ucap Rin.

"ya… kita adalah cermin…." Ucap pemuda itu.

"haha, ya… kau tahu kenapa kita begitu mirip seperti ini?" Tanya Rin.

"tentu… karena aku adalah bayanganmu dan kau adalah bayanganku…" ucap pemuda itu.

"haha, aku sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang kau katakan…" ucap Rin.

"kalau begitu… sambung ucapanku… kau harus menjawab dengan benar…" ucap pemuda itu yang langsung disertai anggukan dari Rin.

"jika kau adalah kanan maka…" pemuda itu menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"maka kau adalah kiri…" sambung Rin. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

"akan kujelaskan semuanya… kujelaskan semua kata kuncinya…" ucap pemuda itu. Rin memiringkan kepalanya. Kata kunci? Apa maksudnya?

"kau adalah kanan maka akulah kiri, kau adalah cahaya maka akulah kegelapan, kau adalah harapan maka akulah yang tidak diharapkan, kau adalah keberuntungan maka akulah kesialan, kau adalah gula maka akulah garam, kau asli sementara aku palsu, aku replika sementara kau bukan, kau segalanya sementara aku hanya sebatas bayanganmu…" ucap pemuda itu panjang lebar.

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Rin.

"geez, kau tak akan bisa memahaminya sekarang… kau kuberi waktu 20 hari untuk menemukan kata kunci terakhir…" ucap pemuda itu lalu perlahan bayangannya menghilang dari pantulan cermin.

"hei, tunggu!" ucap Rin tapi apa daya, yang terlihat dicermin bukanlah bayangan pemuda bersurai honeyblonde itu lagi, melainkan pantulan bayangan dirinya.

"… kata kunci? Selama waktu dua puluh hari?" gumam Rin tak menentu. Setelah cukup lama berdiri didepan cermin, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menonton TV sambil memakan buah jeruk kesukaannya.

* * *

2 jam telah berlalu, kini Rin sudah berada di alam bawah sadarnya. Dia bermimpi sedang bermain disebuah taman yang sangat luas, terdapat banyak bunga dimana-mana, sebuah ayunan klasik berwarna putih pun ada, dia tengah bermain sendirian sebab tak ada seorang pun disana kecuali dirinya. Dia pun melempar bola yang ada ditangannya. Tetapi saat dilempar, bola itu terlempar jauh hingga menuju ke jalanan yang sepi. Dan saat bola itu berhenti ditengah jalan raya, Rin pun menyebrang untuk mengambilnya, baru saja dia membungkuk dengan tangan baru akan mengambil bola, dari arah kanan terlihat sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, saat dia menengok, matanya terbelalak karena jarak truk itu dengan dirinya tinggal 1 meter lagi, dia pun mematung hingga akhirnya truk itu menabraknya dan pergi begitu saja seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Jalan yang tadinya sepi dan bersih, kini sudah kotor dengan darah berceceran dimana-mana. Terlihat mata Rin masih terbelalak dan lama-kelamaan menutup dan yang terlihat hanyalah kegelapan.

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Rin.

"hah… hah… mimpi apa barusan…? Kenapa begitu mengerikan… terasa… begitu nyata…." Ucap Rin dengan napas terengah-engah seperti habis lari marathon. Dia pun melirik ke arah alarmnya. Sudah jam 06.00. dia pun berajak dari tempat tidurnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Beberapa menit, Rin sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan sudah memakai seragam sekolahnya. Dia pun menghampiri cerminnya dan mulai menyisir rambutnya menggunakan sikat rambut, setelah selesai menyisir rambutnya dia pun mengambil 4 buah jepit rambut lalu memakaikannya di poni, setelah itu dia pun melihat sekeliling.

"hm… kemana pitaku?" gumam Rin lalu matanya terpaku pada sebuah benda yang amat dia sayangi. Pitanya, tergeletak di atas kasur. Dia pun menghampiri pitanya dan memakainya di atas kepalanya, setelah semua siap dia pun meraih tas sekolahnya dan berjalan menuju sekolahnya.

* * *

*SKIP TIME, di sekolah*

"Rin-tan~~~~~ kok mukamu lesu sekali?" Tanya Iroha, ya wajah Rin hari ini benar-benar lesu.

"ah… tidak apa-apa… tadi pagi aku hanya mimpi buruk…" ucap Rin sambil melemparkan senyumnya seperti biasa.

"hee? Rin-chan bisa mimpi buruk? Kukira orang sepertimu pasti selalu mendapatkan mimpi indah!" ucap Teto lalu melanjutkan memakan rotinya.

"well, Teto… tidak semua orang mengalami mimpi indah…" ucap Rin.

"nee, nee, kalau begitu ceritakan padaku tentang mimpi burukmu itu, Rin-tan! Mungkin saja dengan bercerita bisa menghilangkan bebanmu? Ingat! Kita akan mulai menghadapi ujian lho!" ucap Iroha. Rin hanya melempar senyumnya lalu menceritakan semua tentang mimpinya tadi pagi.

"waaa… mimpi yang cukup mengerikan…" ucap Iroha dan Teto.

"yeah… aku juga tak tahu kenapa bisa mendapat mimpi seperti itu…" ucap Rin.

KRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

"nyaaan? Bel sudah berbunyi, aku balik dulu ke bangkuku ya!" ucap Iroha lalu berjalan menuju mejanya.

"nee, Rin… hati-hati ya… mungkin kau mendapat mimpi itu sebagai tanda kalau kau akan mendapat kesialan…" ucap Teto.

"ya, terima kasih Teto…" ucap Rin lalu Megurine Luka-sensei pun masuk ke kelas.

*SKIP TIME, pulang sekolah*

Kini Rin sudah berada di kamar apartementnya, dia tengah melamun didepan pintu.

"hei, jangan suka melamun didepan pintu…" ucap sebuah suara, Rin yang mendengar suara itu pun tersentak dan melihat sekeliling dan matanya terpaku pada sebuah sosok yang berada di cermin, itu pemuda yang kemarin. Rin pun berjalan dan duduk di sebuah kursi yang diletakkan di depan cermin

"tadi pagi kau mendapat mimpi buruk ya?" Tanya pemuda itu. Rin hanya mengangguk lemas.

"kenapa kau lemas? Apa gara-gara tadi saat pelajaran matematika kau mendapat nilai buruk karena mimpimu tadi pagi?" Tanya pemuda itu bertubi-tubi, Rin yang mendengarnya hanya terbalalak, darimana pemuda itu tau kalau tadi dia mendapat nilai yang cukup buruk?

"d-darimana…. Kau t-tau hal itu?!" Tanya Rin tergagap-gagap.

"kan sudah kubilang… aku adalah dirimu…" ucap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum.

"nah, waktumu untuk mencari kata kunci sudah dimulai… semoga kau beruntung" ucap pemuda itu lalu perlahan bayangannya menghilang seperti kemarin. Rin hanya menghela napas melihatnya lalu memutuskan untuk tidur.

Esok pagi, saat Rin hendak menyebrang untuk pergi kesekola, dia hampir saja tertabrak oleh sebuah truk, wajah pucat pasi, matanya terbelalak, pelipisnya mengalirkan beberapa tetes keringat dingin, tubuhnya bergetar akibat kejadian yang hampir dialaminya, untung saja sopirnya sempat mengerem beberapa meter sebelumnya, jika tidak nyawa Rin akan melayang pagi ini juga. Melihat keadaannya yang tak memungkinkan saat ini, Rin akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke apartement dan menghubungi Teto untuk memberi tahu bahwa hari ini ia tidak akan masuk karena kurang enak badan. Setelah selesai menghubungi Teto, dia hanya menghela napas lalu memutuskan untuk menonton TV. Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang manik azure memperhatikannya dari dalam cermin.

"Rin… waktumu tinggal 18 hari lagi...

* * *

Hari ke 4

Ini adalah hari keempat Rin untuk mencari kata kuncinya. Sampai sekarang dia masih belum bisa menemukan kata kunci apa pun, bahkan pemuda itu sudah tak pernah terlihat di cermin mana pun. Dan lagi kejadian tadi pagi benar-benar hampir membuat nyawanya berada di langit, sebab sebuah papan iklan roboh dan hampir menimpa Rin, untung saja seseorang menarik Rin kebelakang, jadi Rin tidak tertimpa papan iklan itu.

* * *

Hari ke-8

Ini adalah Hari kedelapan, tapi Rin masih belum menemukan kata kuncinya. Diterus menerus memutar otak pintarnya, tapi tak kunjung menemukan jawaban yang ia cari. Hari ini juga hampir membuatnya frustasi karena tiba-tiba dia pingsan lalu dibawa ke UKS, setelah itu dia terbangun dan mendapatkan dirinya bukan diUKS setelah itu dokter menghampiri Rin kemudain menjelaskan semuanya dari awal. dan tak lupa Dokter juga mengatakan bahwa Rin tadi pingsan karena mengidap penyakit berbahaya, yang sontak membuat Rin frustasi setengah mati.

* * *

Hari ke-12

Hari ini Rin kembali dikejutkan dikarenakan dia terjatuh dari tangga. Tapi aneh karena tak ada luka sedikitpun. Tapi yang ada justru paru-paru dan jantungnya terasa sakit. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk izin dirumah selama dua hari.

* * *

Hari ke-14

Pagi ini Rin dikejutkan kembali karena dia hampir terkena peluru yang ditembakan oleh seorang polisi yang berniat menembaknya kepada seorang penjahat, tapi ternyata hampir mengenai Rin. "ada apa denganku? Aku belum bisa menemukan jawaban dan hampir selalu mengalami kecelakaan…" gumam Rin lalu berlari menuju sekolahnya.

* * *

Hari ke-16

"Rin-chan! Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali terkena musibah! Kali ini musibah apa lagi huh?!" ucap Teto geram.

"hari ini…. Tak ada kejadian apa-apa tuh…" ucap Rin. Ya, hari ini memang tak ada kejadian satu pun dan waktunya tinggal 4 hari lagi, setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi Rin pun segera menuju ke apartementnya.

* * *

Hari ke-18

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, saat Rin sedang berkaca, ia dikejutkan oleh sesosok bayangan yang berada di hadapannya, pemuda itu menunjukkan dirinya setelah sekian lama menghilang!

"hm, kau belum menemukan jawaban satu pun?" Tanya pemuda itu. Rin hanya mengeleng.

"yang ada aku hanya mendapatkan kesialan bertubi-tubi dari hari ke harinya…" sahut Rin. Pemuda itu hanya menghela napas.

"kuncinya ada di namamu… namamu berasal dari kata 'right' lalu namaku… kebalikannya…" ucap pemuda itu memberikan petunjuk lalu bayangannya perlahan menghilang dan digantikan oleh bayangan Rin. Rin yang melihatnya hanya menghela napas lalu menatap langit-langit kamar apartementnya.

"hm, 'Rin' berasal dari 'Right' berarti 'ght'nya diubah jadi 'n' ya… lalu siapa nama pemuda itu?! Wait… kebalikan dari 'Rigth' itu kan 'Left' berarti namanya berasal dari kata itu! Tapi apa!?"ucap Rin frustasi, dia pun melihat ke arah jendela bulan sudah meninggi dan akhirnya ia pun memutuskan untuk tidur, setelah ia tertidur bayangan pemuda itu kembali muncul dicermin tapi matanya bukan berwarna langit cerah, melainkan warna merah darah yang membara.

"sebentar lagi… kematian akan menjemputmu, Kagamine Rin…." Ucap pemuda itu lalu menghilang.

* * *

Hari ke-20

Sore ini Rin sudah berada dirumah. Ini adalah hari terakhirnya tapi pemuda itu tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Akhirnya Rin pun memutuskan untuk memasak kari kala-kala kalau dia lapar, jadi tinggal ambil saja. Baru saja akan memasak, terdengar bahwa handphonenya berbunyi lalu dia pun mengambil handphonenya tanpa menyadari bahwa pisau dapurnya masih berada digengamannya.

"moshi-moshi? Kagamine Rin disini…"

"ah, Rin-chan! Aku hanya ingin bertanya… apa hari ini ada musibah lagi yang menimpamu?"

"tidak ada Teto-chan… tenang saja…"

"baiklah kalau begitu… jaa ne!"

"jaa ne!"

Setelah memutuskan sambungannya dia menaruh handphonenya dan hendak kembali kedapur. Tapi sayang baru saja akan kembali ke dapur, dia terpeleset dan terjatuh, pisau yang ia genggam melayang lalu mengikuti gaya gravitasi yang membawan pisau itu kebawah menuju perut kecil Rin dengan bagian tajam yang meluncur duluan. Rin yang melihatnya hanya ketakutan, tubuhnya tak bisa ia gerakkan karena ketakutan telah menyelimuti dirinya. Dia pun melihat ke samping kanannya, disana terdapat sebuah cermin ukuran sedang yang kini memantulkan bayangan dirinya, saat pisau itu sudah hampir berada di perutnya, bayangannya mulai berubah, dan tepat saja, saat pisau itu menancap di perutnya, pantulan bayangan dicermin menunjukkan pemuda waktu itu. Kini perut Rin mengeluarkan cairan kental warna merah, darah. Rin tak bisa teriak seolah-olah mulutnya terkunci oleh sebuah gembok, tubuhnya kaku seperti ditali dengan rantai yang sangat kuat, pandangan matanya sayu, dan ujung bibirnya mengeluarkan darah segar.

"… hari ini… kau akan menjawab kata kuncinya…." Ucap pemuda itu memandang keadaan Rin dengan tatapan dingin seolah Rin bukanlah apa-apa.

"aku akan menyebutkan semua yang kau ketahui…" ucap pemuda itu tapi tak ada jawaban dari Rin.

"kau adalah kanan maka aku adalah…" ucap pemuda itu mengantungkan kalimatnya

"kiri…" jawab Rin lemas.

"kau adalah cahaya maka aku adalah…"

"ke… gelapan…"

"kau adalah harapan mulia maka aku adalah…"

"harapan… ukh… yang sia… sia…"

"kau adalah keberuntungan maka aku adalah…"

"ukh… kau… adalah… kesialan…"

"kau adalah yang pertama… sementara aku?"

"kau adalah… uhuk! Kau adalah… yang kedua…"

"kau lah yang asli! Sementara aku?"

"kau adalah… palsu…"

"kau tau kenapa aku menanyakan semua itu kepadamu!?" ucap pemuda bersurai honeyblonde itu dengan nada penuh kemarahan. Kepalanya menunduk, wajahnya tertutup oleh rambutnya yang bergerak sesuai dengan gerakan kepalanya.

"aku… tak tahu…" jawab Rin lemah, perutnya kini mengeluarkan banyak cairan tapi dirinya masih hidup seolah darahnya ada beribu-ribu liter.

"karena… kau adalah yang pertama! Kau segalanya! Kau bukan bayangan! Kau bahkan tak menyadarikan kalau kau punya saudara kembar kan!?" ucap pemuda itu dengan nada penuh kemarahan.

"saudara… kem…bar?" Tanya Rin lemah.

"ya! Aku adalah saudaramu! Aku dibuang karena ayah dan ibu tak mau memiliki anak laki-laki! Alasannya hanya satu! Karena kau! Bagi mereka kau adalah yang paling utama! Dimata mereka saat pertama kali kau berada didunia ini adalah kau adalah seorang bayi perempuan yang cantik, manis, lucu, dan imut! Rambutmu yang berwarna honeyblonde bersih, matamu yang secerah langit biru, kulit putihmu yang tak ternoda bagai porselen, dan kemanisan sifatmu! Bagaimana denganku? Dimata mereka aku hanyalah seorang bayi laki-laki yang jelek, aneh, dan mereka menganggap aku adalah replikamu! Kau bertanya kenapa aku jelek, padahal dimatamu aku tampan? Itu karena aku replikamu! Percuma saja kalau aku ini tampan tapi kalau aku adalah replikamu? Sama saja bohong! Aneh? Aku memang aneh! Karena pertama kali aku lahir, aku tidak seperti dirimu! Rambutku dirty blonde sementara kau honeyblonde bersih! Mataku berwarna langit malam kemerahan! Sementara kau secerah langit biru di siang hari! Kulitku tidak seputih kamu! Kulitku berwarna putih kecoklatan sementara kau bagaikan porselen! Dan lagi sifatku berbeda denganmu! Mereka membuangku dengan berbagai alasan konyol! Aku merasa iri denganmu! Selama ini aku selalu memperhatikanmu dari jauh! Kau begitu disayangi sementara aku dibenci! Kau beruntung sementara aku sial! Kau dilindungi sementara aku dihancurkan! Kau dijaga baik-baik sementara aku dibuang bagai barang yang tak bernyawa! Kau diterima sementara aku ditolak mentah-mentah! Selama ini kau tak mengerti perasaanku karena kau tak tahu aku siapa! Bahkan kau tak tahu namaku! Bagaimana denganku? Aku tahu perasaanmu! Perasaan senang, bahagia, sedih, marah, dan sebagainya! Bahkan aku tahu namamu, Rin! Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu! Kenapa? padahal kita baru bertemu beberapa kali? Karena aku adalah separuh jiwamu! Aku adalah bagian lain dari dirimu yang tak kau ketahui! Aku tahu segalanya tentang kau! Sementara kau? Heh, kau tak tahu apa-apa tentangku! Kau hanya menganggap aku adalah pemuda yang berada di dalam cermin! Bahkan kau tak tahu kalau aku sebenarnya siapa kan?!" ucap pemuda itu dengan penuh kemarahan. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya berwarna merah darah, alisnya bertautan, ia merapatkan gusinya, tangannya terkepal kuat, rambutnya ternoda oleh bercak darah, wajah sebelah kirinya sedikit rusak dan mengeluarkan darah. Rin yang melihatnya hanya ketakutan dan tak bisa bergerak, matanya sedari tadi mengucurkan air mata dengan deras, membasahi pipinya.

"ke…napa… kau berada dicermin?" Tanya Rin dengan nada lemah, darahnya yang keluar semakin banyak tapi dia masih bisa berbicara sampai sekarang seola-olah dia masih memiliki cukup banyak darah.

"kau bertanya kenapa aku berada didalam cermin? Karena aku sudah mati! Aku mati sehari sebelum kecelakaan pesawat itu terjadi! Kecelakaan yang merengut nyawa ayah dan ibu yang kau sayangi itu! Heh, bahkan kau tak tau aku sudah mati? Aaah, aku lupa… kau kan tidak mengerti perasaanku… makanya kau tak tahu aku masih hidup atau tidak… betul-betul kakak yang tidak sayang adik…" ucap pemuda itu sambil menyeringai tajam. Rin hanya membiarkan air matanya terus mengucur.

"… hiks… hiks… maaf… hiks…" ucap Rin.

"huh? Kau baru menangis sekarang? Kau baru menangis saat kau mengetahui semuanya?! Iya?!" ucap pemuda itu lalu berjalan keluar cermin. Rin yang melihat itu hanya terbelalak karena sekarang pemuda itu sudah berjongkok dihadapannya. Dilihatnya tangan pemuda itu membelai pelan pipi Rin yang sekarang lembab karena air mata, tatapan pemuda itu dingin seperti tak berperasaan, kemudian pemuda itu tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai.

"khukhu… namamu adalah Rin yang diambil dari kata 'Right' sementara aku?" ucap pemuda itu tapi tak ada jawaban dari Rin.

"… cepat jawab! Waktumu tinggal sebentar lagi!" ucap pemuda itu marah.

"namamu… dari… kata… 'left'… namamu… adalah…" ucap Rin terbata-bata. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"namaku adalah…?"

"L… e…"

"?"

"na…ma…mu… adalah… Len…." Setelah berhasil menyebutkan nama pemuda itu, Rin pun memejamkan matanya untuk selamanya.

"ya, namaku adalah Kagamine Len, saudara kembar sekaligus dopple gangermu yang terus menyimpan rasa dendam dan iri hati terhadapmu… kau tau? Aku terus… merasa kesepian… tidak memiliki teman… tapi sekarang, di 'langit' sana aku sudah mempunyai teman… yaitu kau, Rin… kau akan terus menemaniku… dan aku juga akan terus menemanimu… kau tau? Sebenarnya aku sangat menyayangimu… tetapi aku merasa dendam karena ayah dan ibu lebih memilihmu daripada aku… kau taukan bagaimana rasanya? Dan kenapa aku menyebut diriku sebagai dopple gangermu? Padahal aku adalah kembaranmu? Alasan yang gampang…" ucap Len yang perlahan memudar.

"karena… saat kau melihatku, kau terus mendapatkan kesialan baik itu berupa musibah… dan kematian…"setelah itu Len pun menghilang, meninggalkan jejak didunia berupa sebuah bulu angsa berwarna honeyblonde bernoda darah.

Beberapa hari kemudian, mayat Rin ditemukan dalam keadaan menangis dan memegang sebuah bulu angsa berwarna honeyblonde yang sudah ternoda oleh darah. Setelah itu mayat Rin pun dimakamkan dan sahabat-sahabat Rin menangis karena mereka telah kehilangan Rin unstuck selama-lamanya. Sementara itu, di 'langit sana' Rin dan Len menjadi saling melengkapi. Rin yang tadinya berpikir akan merasa kesepian, sekarang ada Len yang berada disisinya. Begitu pula dengan Len, dia yang tadinya merasa kesepian, sekarang sudah merasa senang karena ada Rin disisinya saat ini. Dan setiap malamnya, mereka menyenandungkan sebuah simfoni kematian yang menjadi penghantar tidur setiap orang.

* * *

~The End Of Dopple Ganger~

* * *

Sudut Pandang Author:

Bagaimana minna-san? Apakah cerita ini jelek atau bagus? apakah menyentuh atau tidak? Kalau tidak untuk semuanya, mohon maaf karena ini Fic kedua Alice… tapi kok jadinya Alice suka bikin tema yang sedih-sedih gitu ya? Entahlah… karena Alice tak tau sebabnya… tapi kalau iya untuk semua, terima kasih! Hm, typonya bertebaran ya? gomen karena Alice tidak memperhatikan hal itu… abal? Entah hanya readers yang tau. Angst? Saya tak tau mungkin saja genre angst… crime? Rasanya nggak mungkin… hurt/comfort? Entah lah… saya tak tau… tapi jika anda berkenan, silakan curahkan koment, saran, curhat, dan sebagainya di review! saya betul-betul mengharapkan anda mau me-review cerita Alice… dan, saya pastikan reviewnya akan dibalas di Fic baru Alice kok… saya akan membalasnya sesuai dengan janji saya! Saya… janji! Ok, akhir kata…

* * *

Keep this Story or Delete?


End file.
